Falling in Love Again
by Ellieo456
Summary: A pregnant Brittany and Santana are in a car crash, resulting in Santana going into a coma for 5 years. When she wakes up, she has no recollection of her life with Brittany. What will it take for Brittany to get Santana to fall in love with her again? What relationship will Santana be able to have with her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n- HEY! This story has been haunting my dreams... so I decided to post it. :) It's going to be kind of long, kind of slow paced, but it's all for a reason. I PROMISE! :) I basically have this story all mapped out, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't love to hear from you, so PLEASE... go ahead... give it to me. **

**I don't have much to say about this story now... probably will when I update the next chapter. I am going to try and update once a week, but you know how it is. Sometimes life gets busy. I am going on vacation next week, so I don't know what that means for an update. Guess we shall see hu?****Anyways...ENJOY! :) I listened to "I Swear" by All 4 One while writing this chapter, so if you want to give that song a listen...it's really good :) It's also the song that Brittany and Santana dance to :)**

* * *

**New York City- 2014 **

"Santana!" Brittany shouted as she put on her second earring. She and her wife had been invited to a fundraiser party that Quinn and Puck were hosting. Since Quinn graduated from Yale, she had opened up an orphanage in Africa. She had a newfound passion for orphan's ever since she and Puck went to volunteer one year.

She still wasn't exactly sure why they had invited her, she didn't have money to give, and she hadn't talked to either of them in at least a year. She wasn't going to turn the invitation down. She knew there would be ballroom dancing, and Quinn was one of her best friends in high school.

"Santana!" she shouted again. Her voice echoed through their home, bouncing off of the walls, overpowering the silence, "We have to get going, or else we are going to be late!"

Santana walked out from the hallway, out of sight of her wife. She walked up behind her, and wrapped her tan arms around her wife's waist, and rested her chin on her wife's milky shoulder. "You look gorgeous Britt" the latina said softly, and sweetly, to her wife.

The blonde was wearing a slick black dress, black heels, and her hair was curled ever-so-slightly, resting on her shoulders. She finally hooked her earing, and spun around, catching the latina's lips in her own. Santana smiled into the kiss, just like high school. "Britt, you're going to smear my lipstick" the latina said just after she pulled away.

"Oh! Oh! Let me take a look at you!" the blonde said enthusiastically as she stepped back from her wife. She took in Santana's appearance as the brunette playfully struck a pose, and then did a little spin. She was wearing a black pencil dress with white detail, and red heels.

"Absolutely stunning" the blonde said as her eyes met her wife's. They stood their in the comfortable silence that they found themselves in on a daily basis.

The silence was broken by Santana.

"Shall we go?" The Latina reached out her hand for Brittany to take. She wore this goofy smile that was specifically reserved for the blonde, and it made Brittany giggle every time. The blonde straightened her face, trying to be serious, and placed the hand perfectly in Santana's.

"Yes, let's."

Santana led her to the door, grabbing her clutch as she shut the door behind them.

* * *

They arrived at the fundraiser, arm in arm. Both looking around for Quinn and Puck. They were surrounded by obvious rich couples. They were all wearing elegant dresses, and dashing tuxedos. None of them looked as good as Santana and Brittany, that Santana was sure of, but they still all looked expensive. The two of them could hear the chatter going on around them; some talking about the orphanage Quinn had opened, some talking about the latest gossip, and there was even a small Italian lady talking about the wine tasting cruise she and her 20-year-old boyfriend had gone on the past week.

"San, I feel like we don't belong here" Brittany said as she looked timidly at her wife. Santana turned her head to look at the blonde, who continued to look at her, getting less enthusiastic by the second.

"Brittany Pierce-Lopez, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, ok?" she said as she kept her eyes on Brittany. The blonde had started to shift her gaze to the ground below her feet. Before she had completely lowered her head, the Latina brought her hand up to the blonde's chin, and lifter head up so that her deep chocolate eyes met with her wife's perfect blue ones. The kind of ocean that Santana _loved _getting lost in.

"The only reason that Quinn invited all of these sad sacks here is because they are high up in the business latter, or because they were born into a family that had money, or because they went to a certain college. That couldn't possibly be the reason Quinn invited you here." The blonde looked at her, just waiting to hear more.

Santana moved her hand from Brittany's chin, and placed it on her upper arm, sliding it down so that she could grab the blonde's hand. "I mean, you are 23 years old, just getting started on your soon-to-be-successful dance studio, you were born and raised in _Lima, Ohio_, so that _immediately_ takes out the 'rich family' reason, and even though you are the smartest person I know, you didn't go to a great, big, fancy college."

"I don't get it, San" the blonde said after Santana had taken a breathe. She was blushing from what Santana had said to her; about her being the smartest person she knows. Brittany didn't see herself that way.

"Quinn and Puck wanted you here because you are their friend, and they wanted to have someone like you here; just to be the sweet person you are. You belong here, because they want you here" the Latina finished with a sweet smile on her face. Brittany returned the smile, but Santana could still tell that something was wrong. The blonde had always been so transparent. Even over the phone, she could always tell when something was off.

"We don't have to stay you know. We can go home and watch a movie. Get our cuddle on. I payed our fine at Blockbuster, and I hear they have Atonement. I know it's your favorite" Santana added. The sweet smile remained on her face, and soon, was copied on Brittany.

"That sounds perfect, San" the blonde said as she smiled even larger. The child-like smile on Brittany's face caused Santana to let out a little laugh. They turned to walk out of the ballroom and found themselves face-to-face with Puck.

"Hey ladies. You both are looking hot tonight" he said with a charming smile on his face.

"Thanks Puck. You aren't looking too shabby yourself" Santana complimented him in the common Santana way.

"I like your tie clip" the blonde said as she smiled at Puck. He was wearing a nice black suit, the normal style, but on his tie he had a small golden tie clip with a little turtle on it.

"Just for you Brittany," he said while looking down and holding his tie, "Where were you ladies headed?" Puck questioned as he realized that the women were heading for the door. Santana opened her mouth to speak, but Brittany beat her the the punch.

"I wasn't feeling all that great. Not even two months pregnant and I already feel drained." the blonde said.

"You're pregnant?" Puck said in surprise. "That's awesome Brittany. Congratulations. Both of you!" He paused for a second before inserting. "You can't leave yet though. We haven't gotten to catch up, plus, Quinn hasn't even gotten to see you yet. She would be furious with me if I let you slip out."

Santana looked over at Brittany and gave her a half smile before she grabbed her hand. Brittany smiled at her wife, and then looked to Puck.

"I don't know Puck. I really do want to get home" Brittany protested. She wasn't actually feeling sick, but she _was_ wanting to have some movie time with Santana, watching her all time favorite movie.

"Come on Brittany. Why don't you two stay for _one _dance?" Puck pleaded. He gave the two women another smile before adding a final 'Please?'.

"Fine" Brittany smiled at Puck as he pumped his fist in victory. "One dance won't hurt."

"Awesome!" Puck exclaimed. "I'll go get Quinn and turn on a song. Don't go anywhere."

Puck rushed off towards the DJ table set of on stage. Brittany spun around to face her wife who raised a single eyebrow at her with a smile.

"You'll dance with me right?" Brittany asked the Latina, who cocked her head to the side, pinched her lips together, and furrowed her brows. "Please? _Dance with me."_ the blonde sang in a little tune, causing Santana to giggle.

"You're such a dork, Britt" the brunette giggled.

Just then, the two women turned to face the DJ station when they heard Puck's voice beaming out of the speakers.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming tonight to support my beautiful wife, Quinn. Raise your hand, babe" he said as he pointed to Quinn who was talking with a group of ladies and drinking a glass of wine. "I wanted to bring the music up a little bit. Our good friends wanted to leave, but I talked them into a dance. Brittany. Santana. This one is for you two!"

Everyone suddenly got quiet as they waited for the song to start. And with the click of a button on the computer, the words of the song began to ring out from the speakers.

_I swear by the moon _

_and the stars in the sky_

The blonde dancer quickly turned around to face Santana: "I love this song, San." she stated simply while outstretching her arms for Santana to take.

_and I swear _

_like the shadow that's by your side_

"Then we better get out there and make this a good dance" the Latina said as she guided her pregnant wife to the dance floor.

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_you can be sure I know my part_

At first they were the only ones on the dance floor, but both were too caught up in each other to notice. Brittany guided the brunette across the floor swiftly, the only way she knew how. The intimacy and the sweetness of the song made the dance even more romantic in the pregnant womans eyes.

She knew that Santana didn't really do public displays of affection, and it was even more rare that the blonde could get her on the dance floor with her, but that was what made this moment so special.

_'cause I stand beside you through the years_

_you'll only cry those happy tears_

_and though I make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

"You look beautiful tonight, Santana" Brittany said with a sweet smile, "well, you always look beautiful, but tonight you look _especially_ beautiful."

_I swear by the moon_

_and the stars in the sky I'll be there_

_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there for better or worse_

_till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_and I swear_

The Latina let out a single, breathy laugh, "Thanks, Britt" and after a beat she continued, "you look beautiful too. _Especially _beautiful" in the same manner as the blonde had done just moment before.

At that moment, they both noticed that they had been completely alone on the dance floor, because they were joined by Puck and Quinn. Both of the couples smiled at each other in passing, but were too concerned with their dance partner to give any other acknowledgment.

_I'll give you everything I can_

Brittany and Santana locked eyes and the former leaned further into the latter so that they were dancing cheek to cheek.

"_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_" Santana sang along softly into her wife's ear, "_we'll hang some memories on the wall and when just the two of us are there you won't have to ask if I still care 'cause as time turns the page my love won't ever age at all"_

The two continued to dance, and the brunette continued to sing alone, until the song reached the final chorus, and both sang the words to each other.

_and I swear __by the moon_

_and __the __stars in the sky__ I'll be there_

_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there for better or worse_

_till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

As the song finished, the attendants of the fundraiser clapped for Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. The jet-black haired man and petite blonde woman bowed for those who were cheering, but the Latina and the tall blonde help their eye contact for what seemed like an eternity. When the others had heart a song, and saw the couples dance, Brittany and Santana heard a promise; that they would be there for eachother. For better or worse. They would love each other forever, and that held some weight.

They finally broke eye contact to stare out at the cheering attendants, and then at a smiling Quinn and Puck. They both wanted to leave at that moment, but something told them that their night was far from over.

* * *

Three hours, 2 bottles of wine, and a decent catching-up later, Santana and Brittany found themselves finally making their way out of the fundraiser. They got to their car, Brittany driving since she hadn't drunk any alcohol for obvious reasons, and started heading home after they said all of their goodbyes.

"Thanks for a great night out, Britt" Santana said sleepily as she looked sideways at Britt. She could hold her alcohol _extremely _well, but she was still slightly buzzed.

"Of course, San" the blonde replied sweetly, "it was fun."

"Yeah. It really was."

They sat in comfortable silence for 15 minutes until Santana broke it. "You know I love you right? Like the song said, as time ticks on, my love won't age a single day."

"I know."

The Latina shot up fast enough to make her just slightly dizzy. "Britt.." the blonde was focused on her driving and just tilted her head in the direction of her wife, but Santana wasn't content with that. "Britt…" she said again.

Brittany looked over at Santana for a slight second, and then focused her attention back to the road, "What is it Santana?"

"I.." she paused for a second and then continued. "I just love you. That's all."

"I love you too, San."

There was a moment of silence before Santana continued; "I can't believe we are actually going to be a family."

Brittany smiled one of those smiles that only Brittany could smile and said "I know. It's hard to actually picture it. I can't wait until the baby is here and it's just a clear picture."

Santana loved the things that her wife said. Sometimes they were confusing. Sometimes they were sweet. But they were always...just Brittany. That was the best way to explain it.

The Latina began to doze off as Brittany drove in the direction of their home. Quinn's fundraiser was quite a ways out of town, so the drive was long. Santana had always been bad at road trips. She would always fall asleep and stay asleep until they reached their destination. It was good for her, but it kind of beat Brittany's purpose of having a driving buddy. She wanted to have someone to talk to, not someone who would fall asleep.

But this time, she didn't stay asleep until the point that they reached their destination. She was awoken by a bright light coming from the passenger window. It was only for a moment, but she woke up and looked straight at that bright light, and noticed that it wasn't slowing down. In fact, neither her car nor the car driving towards her car were slowing down.

"Britt!" was all she could let out before the truck smashed into her small Volvo. Then…. everything was black.

* * *

**a/n: ALRIGHT! I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry, I had to leave it at a cliff hanger. It was getting really long. And I wanted you to have something to come back for. I'm sure that TV producers use this tactic on the regular, so you can't get mad at me for doing it. This story is going to be AWESOME! I can't wait for you all to read it.**

**Leave a review or a PM. It would be greatly appreciated. :) I will reply to all of the PMs you guys send. LOL (that stands for lots of love... :)...) **

**Get ready for a good one :) I'm about to dish out the drama ABC Family style (get it?.. cause they dish out drama hard core...you ever seen The Fosters? Switched at Birth? It gets INTENSE!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Dearest readers….. I FORGOT MY PASSWORD! But good news… I remembered it! And here is the latest chapter that I have had ready for a LOOOONG time! :) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Lily. Go down the slide on your bottom." Brittany called to her daughter as she played on the play set. Brittany was sitting on the park bench alone, drinking her coffee. She loved taking her daughter to the park, but that kid was far too adventurous for her sometimes. Always wanting to go down the slide backwards, stand on the swing, skip bars on the monkey bars.

The little brunette girl did as her mommy said, she turned to face forward and sit on her bottom as she went down the slide. After her feet had touched the ground she ran over to where Brittany sat.

"Mommy. Can we go now?" the little girl asked as she rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet with her head tilted to the side. Her short pigtails just added to the cuteness. Brittany didn't know how it was possible, but she always thought this girl was too much like Santana. Sure, the little girl had gone to see her while she was in the hospital, but Santana was in a coma. She couldn't possibly have rubbed off on their daughter.

But it was true. There was no denying it. Lily was like Santana in more ways than one. The obvious way was her hair. The little girl had dark hair, just like Santana's. It was a few shades lighter, but it was still far darker than Brittany's was. Aside from that, Lily had the adventurous personality that Santana had ever since she and Brittany were little girls.

Their daughter was the perfect combination of the two women. And that was both a blessing and a curse to the blonde haired woman. She loved the little glimpses of her wife in their daughter, but those glimpses also reminded her of what she had lost.

After the car crash, they were both taken to the hospital. Brittany only had minor cuts, she really only needed to go to check on the baby, but her wife wasn't as lucky. Since the truck had hit them on Santana's side, she was dealt the heaviest card. She was rushed to the hospital while unconscious and taken immediately into surgery. Brittany could remember it as if it were just yesterday….

* * *

_After Brittany had finished getting worked on by the doctors, she was sent out to sit in the waiting room for Santana. They cleaned the cut on her arm, put a bandaid on the cut on her forehead, and ran an ultrasound to check on the baby. Everything was fine. She sat there waiting for 3 hours before anyone came to tell her anything._

"_Mrs. Pierce?" came a voice from the front of the waiting room._

"_Pierce-Lopez. That's me." the blonde shot back, not missing a beat. She stood up and looked at the doctor with expectancy. _

"_With Santana Lopez? Is that correct?" the doctor questioned as he looked from the papers on his clipboard to the pregnant woman in front of him._

"_Yes, she is my wife. How is she?" Brittany exclaimed. The look on the doctors face was unexplainable. He was so calm, yet so concerned. He was so serious, yet so sympathetic. It didn't make her feel so secure._

"_Santana isn't doing that great," the man began, "Her brain was swelling due to the crash and that was causing a lot of pressure to her brain stem." He looked to Brittany with sympathy as she sat down. She couldn't believe it, but most importantly…. she didn't know all that those words meant._

"_Can I see her? Is she gonna be ok?" the blonde said with a blank expression on her face._

"_You can, yes, but she isn't conscious. After we took her into surgery to stop the swelling and prevent any further injury, she slipped into a coma. She hasn't come out yet, and it's hard to tell when she will right now." the doctor said. He tried to put it in soft words so that the blonde woman would be ok. He usually gave it a blunt as he could; no need in sugar coating it, right? But this one was different. He could see the lost look it the woman's eyes._

_Something changed at that moment. Even the doctor could see it. The sparkly blue eyes that the blonde once had were now a stormy blue, darker than the deep of the ocean. What was going to happen? They didn't know when she was going to wake up. What if she didn't wake up? How could Brittany go one without the love of her life standing beside her everyday. The blonde instinctively put her hand on her belly. What about their baby? She couldn't do it alone._

_The blonde was taken from her thoughts when she heard the doctor's voice again, "Mrs. Pierce-Lopez, you can come back if you want."_

_Brittany nodded slowly and followed the doctor back through the hallway of the hospital. They seemed to be walking forever, past so many doors. It didn't seem possible that so many people could be hurting at the same time. They finally approached a closed wooden door with the number "242" on it. _

_The blue-eyed woman looked at the doctor as he turned to her._

"_I just want to warn you. She is hooked up to a machine. It looks a lot scarier than it actually is. All it does is help monitor her breathing. I promise," he waited for a second until Brittany met his gaze again. She had started looking at the ground, and fiddling with her fingers, but when he paused, she looked up at him once more. ", it's not as scary as it looks."_

_He offered her a smile, but the blonde couldn't return it. Her heart hurt; that was the truth of the matter. The news that she had just received and the nervousness she was feeling was too much for her to handle. When she got to this state, Santana would normally link her pinkie around the blonde's and squeeze tight; just so that the blonde felt some security. Oh, what she would do right now to have Santana wrap their pinkies together._

_The doctor reached down for the handle and opened the door for Brittany to go in. She hesitated for a moment, but then she walked in; passing a bed, a nightstand, and approaching a curtain that divided the room in half. Perhaps when the hospital was too crowded, people would share rooms. Santana would hate that; Brittany knew that for a fact. Santana had never been big on sharing, unless it happened to be with a certain blonde._

_Brittany walked past the curtain and saw her wife lying on the hospital bed. She had a bandage on her head, stitches on her brow, and bruises all along the right side of her face and the right side of her neck. Not to mention the horrible tube that ran into the Latina's mouth, and the countless other smaller tubes that ran toward different spots along her arms._

"_I'll be outside if you need me. Take as much time as you need." the doctor said before he exit the hospital room. _

_Santana was tough. That was one thing Brittany knew for sure, but she looked so weak in this hospital bed. So helpless. It held so much weight on the blonde's heart as she looked at her wife. This wasn't fair. It's not how things are supposed to turn out. Not for them. Sure, Santana had her fair share of arguments, and lash outs at people, but she wasn't a bad person. Not even close. She protected those that she loved, that's the only reason that she did mean things._

_Brittany sat down on the chair that had been so conveniently placed on the left side of Santana's bed. She took in Santana's presence once again, noticing every bump, bruise, and cut. She reached for her wife's hand and quietly began to cry, burying her face on the caramel hand that belonged to Santana._

_After a few minutes, Brittany looked up to Santana's face, caressing the hand that she was holding. "You are strong; stronger than I have ever been," she paused for a second and sniffled, continuing once again. "I don't know if I can do this without you. I mean, a baby San! I need you. I love you."_

* * *

"Mommy.." Brittany snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her daughter's adorable voice.

"Yeah. Let's go." the blonde said to the young brunette child in front of her.

As Brittany and Lily walked to the car, hand in hand, Brittany's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her bag and lifted it up to her ear.

"Hello?" the blonde questioned.

"Hello, this is Dr. Wolfe from the New York Downtown Hospital. May I speak with Brittany Pierce?"

"Brittany Pierce-Lopez. This is she" Brittany replied calmly as she way lifting Lily into her carseat. Holding her phone between her ear and her shoulder. She shut the back door and went to reach for the handle of the driver door.

"It's your wife."

She stopped; frozen. It seemed like an eternity passed by and the blonde couldn't say a word. She was scared of what was about to happen.

"Santana Lopez. She is your wife, correct?" the doctor questioned, concern lacing her voice.

"Y-yes. She's my wife. What about her? Is everything ok?" Brittany asked, leaning up against the car.

"Mrs. Pierce, everything is ok. Great actually. You see, Santana woke up."

"What?" the blonde said. She didn't believe it. After five years, she didn't believe that Santana would just wake up. But then again, Santana was strong. She could wake up.

"She woke up about 30 minutes ago, and we think that you should come down and see her."

Brittany pushed herself off of the car and looked in the window at Lily sitting in her booster seat playing with a toy.

"Mrs. Pierce?" the doctor repeated after a minute.

"Yeah" the blonde breathed, "We'll come down now."

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading. :) Please review and favorite, give me a little follow… :) WHATEVER! :) Sorry for the cliffhanger. It's about to get real! :)**


End file.
